Dogma of Monsters
by Isis Lied
Summary: AU In a world where winged beasts control the skies, humanity has taken to hiding underground. Petra Ral, a young, naive soldier, finds herself trapped in a dragon's den on what should have been a routine mission. Expecting death, she instead finds that not all monsters are the same. Levi/Petra
1. Chapter 1- From the Night

Dogma of Monsters  
AU In a world where winged beasts control the skies, humanity has taken to hiding underground. Petra Ral, a young, naive soldier, finds herself trapped in a dragon's den on what should have been a routine mission. Expecting death, she instead finds that not all monsters are the same. Levi/Petra

A/N: First time in the Shingeki No Kyojin fanfiction archive :P I really loved Petra/Levi and wanted to do something different for the pair (that didn't follow the horribly sad canon) ^^' I do apologize for any OOC-ness, grammar errors, or misspelled words; I try to catch most mistakes, but you know...

Disclaimer: I do not own SNK.

* * *

Chapter 1- From the Night

.

.

Tucked away in one of the many man-made wells, Petra Ral gazed longingly at the illuminated sky. While most would never approach a place where the sky could be seen, the auburn-haired soldier could not escape her love of the night. The world seemed suddenly vast, filtered by the gentle light of the scattered, blinking stars. There was a feeling of weightlessness, of freedom, of simply existing as the celestial lights swayed overhead. She wanted to preserve it, to etch the silence and stars together like a map, a series of hastily drawn constellations upon black paper that lead somewhere— anywhere. Because, it could be the last time she ever saw true night instead of suffocating darkness.

But, there was never enough time.

Not unexpectedly, there was the familiar harsh howl against the night. The tell-tale whoosh of dragon wings sent the young cadet fumbling backwards, returning to the sightless network of interconnected tunnels. Holding her breath while cramped between two unknown soldiers, the honey-eyed girl waited. The stirrings of fear had already crept into her body, eating away at her breath while the earth shook from the motion of hovering wings, causing loose bits of dirt and rock to fall from above.

Moments passed in silence as the whole platoon stilled, all lamplights dimmed. Even though the likelihood of the dragon being a variant was low, it had never done them any good to make assumptions. Assumptions got people killed. So they waited, waited until the threat had definitely passed.

"Return to your posts!" The cold, weathered voice of her platoon leader called through the darkness, echoing to every soldier huddled in the eastern-most tunnels. Petra swiped blindly for her own lantern until the soldier adjacent to her lighted his own, aiding in her search. She gave a relieved sigh, finding that it bore no dents or damages from her mad scramble to safety.

Silently, head tipped once more to the gaping hole known as a 'well' (one of the few scattered throughout the once civilian-town Trost), she wished that one day humanity could see the light without fear. A time where gazing at stars didn't remind one of fire and death. Taking up her position once more, the orange-haired girl returned her thoughts to the mission at hand.

They were stationed outside of the larger, collapse-proof tunnels in the abandoned city of Trost, which had fallen only a handful of years ago. It had met its end at the mercy of a variant dragon, the first of its kind. The tunnels had been devoured by flames, killing both civilians and military alike. Now, huddled in these same forgotten, blood-stained tunnels, the fifty-sixth expedition beyond human civilization would begin.

The goal of this expedition was simple: bring back resources. From the towering oaks which could not grow on weakened soil or artificial light, to cleaner water for the more crowded cities, a lot was depending on the mission. They were to split into three groups once the tunnels ran out, using the cover of night to evade the beasts of the air. Petra's group was to head for the nearest source of water: a small spring located a few kilometers east of the civilian tunnels.

But, for tonight the group would conserve their strength and spend the rest of the next day navigating the Trost tunnels until their end. With these thoughts in mind, the auburn-haired cadet curled against the dirt, clutching the lantern to her chest. Eventually, the spindles of sleep stole across her and she fell asleep.

* * *

Petra awoke to the sound of clashing metal and darkness. The skies were a foreboding grey, from what she could see inside the well as soldiers dashed through the tunnels, swords in hand. From above, she heard a blood-chilling screech and only just caught the sight of a soldier being torn asunder by a pair of colossal talons. The body landed with a sickening thud beside her, causing a shriek of fear to erupt from her chest. With one hand pressed against her mouth to stop the sobs and the other curled around her sword, the petite woman dashed forward, following the swarm of cadets who had also awakened at the sound of screams. She tried not to look back at the dead man, whose eyes were white and milky, gaze fixed eternally upward.

Finding herself at the junction where all the surviving Trost tunnels met, she was easily caught up in the crowds, pushed further from her assigned post. There were tremors and shakes that traversed the cave-like paths until a volley of screeches stopped the woman dead in her tracks. Looking back, Petra saw that the tunnel behind her had collapsed, trapping hundreds of soldiers under dirt and ash. The lucky ones, the people who had not been crushed immediately or had managed to wiggle free of the debris, were forced to climb up the wells and out into the open—more screams followed.

The sound of wings became sharper, louder, despite the surrounding chaos. The young soldier forced her way forward and away from the fallen tunnel, honey eyes wide with unmasked horror. It wasn't the first time she had seen a dragon— but the fear was near palpable inside the cramped tunnels as some people were shoved to the ground, trodden on by stronger, faster soldiers. Then, she realized that fear tasted like metal—a sharp, bitter tang that coursed just as strong as the adrenaline in her veins. In some respects, the feeling of fear, the calamity that it brought, was more frightening then the dragons themselves. How easy it was for the soldiers, though newly ranked, to turn on one another in times of despair.

_I don't want to die here. _Her mind echoed, scrambling through the darkened tunnels. Bodies collided painfully against her, but she continued to push herself towards the nearest accessible well. If she was going to die it would be out under the sky, not cramped in some crumbling man-made tunnels that could function just as easily as graves. Eventually, she could make out the faint rays of silver light.

_Freedom. _All sound bled away other than the rumble of gravel beneath her feet and the thudding of her heart. It took one final leap and then she was there, out under the sleet grey skies. The rope ladder had remained firmly rooted in place, and she quickly climbed up it, one hand still clutched around her sword.

Once out of the tunnels, Petra swept her gaze across the charred landscape, letting out a single gasp. Bodies of her fellow soldiers lay pitifully across the earth, limbs twisted at impossible angles (inwardly, she felt relief that none of the pale faces were familiar— the thought made her sick). Every crevice and crag was layered in ash, the smell of charcoal nearly overpowering to the young woman. It was worse than any attack she had seen before. The dragon which had caused the atrocities had swooped down, dark scales gleaming silver in the fog of smoke as it attacked a group of soldiers. Plumes of fire blanketed the area, causing the auburn-haired girl to run in the opposite direction to avoid the flames.

Her mind glossed over the terrain, thoughts focused on finding any form of shelter. But the smoke was near debilitating… her eyes fluttered to the left, away from the dragon and the burning people. There was a place that all cadets knew; a dead man's paradise. A cave which dipped just below the usual landscape, nearly hidden in the shallow incline. It was a dragon's home.

Turning back, Petra saw that the dragon had once again flown into the sky, crimson eyes set on her. Taking one last backwards glance, the ginger-haired girl ran towards the cave, willing her legs to push forward. The sound of wings beating echoed dimly in her head along with more screams. Her heart hammered desperately in her chest as she sprinted the last meter to the cave, just missing a blast of fire from a livid dragon. Feeling the flames against the back of her legs, Petra rolled into the dark safety of the cave, letting out a hiss of pain. The fire had not eaten entirely through the fabric, but she was sure there were going to be burn marks. Still, it was a small price to pay if she survived the ordeal.

Now limping, the girl fumbled further into the dark. The dragon from before, to her relief, had left, signaling that the cave was not its home. It was a well-known fact that the reptiles were territorial and would not often tread on land not their own. A shiver crept up the woman's spine at the thought; in this case it meant that the dragon inside the cave was stronger than the one circling the skies. She shook her head. There was only one way to go: further into the cave.

_Maybe the dragon's out… _she rationalized in her head, hoping to not have to face the scaly beast. She had only just escaped the ambush with her life. It would be meaningless to survive the attack only to walk into an even worse situation and die. She took small, careful steps, edging against the walls of the cave.

Momentarily, she was fazed by what appeared to be a glowing light centered just above her head as she traveled further into the dark. She had to blink to make sure the object was real. It was a set of hanging candles, the first in many that lit the path. They were trapped in what appeared to be similar to iron birdcages, with obvious signs of burns. One cage was even without a door, apparently worn off by flames.

_What dragon needs lights? _She questioned, following the candles regardless. Perhaps the rumors of a dragon living there were just that— rumors. No one had actually ventured into the cave in years. But, it wouldn't solve the mystery as to why the dragon outside did not pursue her in the cave. In her silent ponderings she didn't realize that the narrow path had grown wider, leading to a large clearing.

Amber orbs widened in fear at the sight before her, fingers digging painfully in the crags of stone. Stopping just where the clearing opened, Petra saw the sleeping form of a dragon. It was curled in the center of the amphitheater-like room, huffs of breath escaping from its muzzle. The beast was actually smaller than most (only about five meters—the dragon outside was at least ten), but its scales gleamed a familiar charcoal. For a moment, she almost believed it to be the same dragon, or at the very least, have some relation to the fire-breathing one outside. That is, until it opened its eyes, dark pupils narrowed to slits. Its irises were a sleet grey, almost onyx, reminding her of the rain-slicked sky.

_What filth. Tracking dirt into my home; I hope you have a good excuse, human. _A voice rumbled in her head, low and annoyed. Bewildered, the young soldier glanced around the cave, searching for the source of the sound.

There was a sigh. _I'm the one talking. Obviously. _The hint of exasperation was still apparent in the masculine voice.

"Y-you're talking? B-but, you're a-a dragon!"

She could almost see the dragon give an eye roll. _Yes, congratulations. I am, in fact, a dragon. What gave it away, the scales or the talons?_

Petra remained frozen, unable to form a single cognitive thought. There was a dragon in front of her, alive, and— and talking! The thought was enough to make her feel dizzy.

_You look like you're about to piss your pants. Calm down. I wouldn't eat a midget like you, anyway. _He reassured, if not a bit vulgarly, returning to a sitting position. The reptile gave a sudden yawn, sharp teeth exposed. Petra instinctively moved back, hand reaching for the sword at her side.

_How many times do I have to tell you to calm down? No matter; tell me this, human: why are you in my home? I can tell from your uniform that you are just a cadet. Don't tell me you got lost and stupidly ran in here. _

"…Petra. My name is Petra Ral. A-and while I am a cadet, it's not the first time I've seen a dragon. I'm used to the battlefield."

The dragon's head cocked to the side, although his eyes remained unflinching, expression apathetic. _Fine, Petra. I am Levi. Just Levi. Now, about why you're here._

Despite the situation, she couldn't help the blush that dusted her cheeks. "O-oh, right. Uh, there was an ambush. A dragon attacked and I ran in here. There was nowhere else to… hide." She finished lamely, feeling a bit embarrassed. She had run from the battle; she should have stayed, aided her fellow soldiers, even if it cost her life. A sudden pain erupted in her legs and she nearly buckled forward, a grimace making its way onto her face.

_You're hurt. _The dragon muttered, onyx eyes focused on the human girl in front of him. It wasn't the first time a human had stupidly entered his home; but, it was the first time that said human hadn't attacked him immediately. _She really must be an A-class idiot. _

_Hang on; I'll get you some bandages. But then you're going to leave. Got it, brat? _

There was a flurry of head nods from the woman which almost caused the dragon to roll his eyes again Were all humans this idiotic? It had been so long since he had spoken with a human that he was surprised that the language flowed so easily from his mind. Spreading out his wings, a clipped roar escaped his mouth, signaling his transformation. The ground shook as a light enveloped the beast, causing Petra to look away.

Seconds ticked by as the sound of bones cracking and shifting filled the cave, the silver light still making it impossible to see what was happening to the dragon. Eventually, the light faded, leaving only the appearance of a young man dressed in a simple white dress shirt and dark pants. The cravat attached to his collar gave him an air of aristocracy as he moved forward, pointing to a path opposite of them.

"I have some supplies over here— you've got to be fucking kidding me." He finished, realizing that the woman had fainted. She had fallen suddenly to the cave floor, her head just missing a sharp stalagmite. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Levi walked closer to the girl, a deep frown setting upon his usual apathetic features. His gait was a bit off as it normally was right after a transformation, but he continued forward, dark eyes narrowed.

"This is why humans are so shitty. You bring nothing but trouble." He muttered, scooping the unconscious girl into his arms.

* * *

A/N: So, I don't know if a dragon!Levi has been done before, but I hope it was entertaining, nevertheless ^^' If you guys want more please let me know in a review XD I'm pretty new to this fandom so I'd like to know if people read Levi/Petra stories. Chapter two's already in the works btw (yay!), so expect more snarky dragon!Levi, confused!Petra, and some more major character appearances :P Oh, and the reason why Petra is a cadet and not in the Survey Corps (yet— and yes, it does exist in this AU) will be explained soon.

Thanks again for taking the time to check out my fic! I'll see ya next chapter!

_**Review?**_

-Isis


	2. Chapter 2- Chasing Stars

A/N: Don't want to make this too long, lol, but I just wanted to thankeveryone who faved/followed/reviewed my story :3 You guys are too sweet; I'm glad that enough people had interest in the idea. As such, I buckled down and wrote a second chap (I'm pretty bad with regular updates though, so please don't be mad if later chapters take more time) ^^'

Oh, and here's a little list of songs I listened to while writing this chap/fits with the story— a playlist, if you will XD (name of song followed by artist). If you like it, I'll add a playlist to every chap :P

_Far Too Young to Die- Panic at the Disco!_

_Say Something- A Great Big World_

_Pompeii- Bastille_

_Ghost Lights- Woodkid_

* * *

Chapter 2- Chasing Stars

.

_._

_There is the feeling of wind in her hair. The sharp blades of air whip past her auburn locks, gliding across her pale skin. It is cold, sharp, liberating, and as she gazes upwards at the stars, the fire and destruction below her bleeds away. It is then that she notices the dark scales and leathery wings; she isn't simply flying. There is the tell-tale sound of a dragon's roar yet the knowledge does not frighten her. Instead, she clutches the beast further, pressing her cheek against its smooth, charcoal scales..._

Petra woke suddenly, bolting straight up with a groan. The vertigo is harsh in her awakening as she clutches at her head, the wool blanket once curled around her shoulders now draped clumsily at her waist.

"Oi, be careful with that blanket! Don't let it touch the ground." A low voice chided. Petra let out a cry of surprise, turning to face Levi. He was sitting comfortably on a wooden chair a few feet from her, fingers splayed out against some large tome. From where she was sitting, the young cadet could see that it wasn't in any language she had heard of— whether it be in textbooks or the one standard to all humans living inside the tunnels.

"S-sorry!" She apologized, returning the blanket to her lap. The man— err, dragon huffed in response, turning the page.

"Whatever." He waved off her apology, crossing his legs. The pair elapsed into silence, with only the sound of Levi flipping pages and the crackle of the fireplace filling the room. Taking the time to study the unfamiliar space, Petra first looked downward. She was sitting on a simple viridian sofa made of some soft upholstery. It was quite comfortable, really, much more comfortable than the small, spring mattress she normally slept on that creaked at even the slightest movement.

Turning to the right she saw that there was another set of candles on a round mahogany table, along with a hanging chandelier. The lights brought a soft glow to the room, making it seem almost homely. Across the opposite wall there was a line of bookshelves, near filled to the brim. Examining the bookshelves closer, she found that the books were arranged both by color and size. _This dragon is certainly… odd. Maybe they're all actually clean-freaks. _She pondered, eyes still cast to the rows of books. Amidst her pondering she realized that the bookshelves blended in well with the earthy terrain of the cave-room (a term Petra had made up in her head), being a dark brown. The neutral color scheme and cheap furniture seemed suddenly too normal, too plain for a dragon— albeit a talking one.

There had been plenty of stories about dragons hoarding gold, treasures, and other glittering trinkets; yet, this dragon had nothing that looked of value. It brought a befuddled frown to her lips. At the same moment, Levi decided to glance up at the strange human; she had her head tipped down, brows furrowed in what the dragon assumed was confusion— or anger; he had never been good at reading anyone's emotions, human or otherwise.

"What?" He drawled, setting the book aside. His sudden comment startled the girl yet again, but she quickly composed herself, shaking her head. Inwardly, Levi couldn't help but notice how doe-like the young cadet was; she was the equivalent of a deer staring down the arrow of a bow.

"I-It's nothing—"

"Bullshit. What are you thinking about?"

The girl fidgeted like some cornered animal, pressing a nervous hand to the back of her head. She let out a small giggle. "I just had some questions… about dragons. But you don't have to answer if you don't want to!" She added hastily. The last thing she wanted to do was offend someone who could literally set her on fire.

"…Idiot. I wouldn't answer if I didn't want to. Now, what do ya wanna know, brat?" Levi deadpanned, onyx gaze emotionless.

"Uh, is it true that dragons… hoard things? Like treasure and gems?"

The dragon-man paused, running a pale hand through his hair. "Shit. Yah, the really dumb, asshole dragons hoard things. But it's not always gold; it depends on the dragon. Most keep gold, but I've seen others who hoard like skulls or human hands or some other stupid shit."

Petra nodded, suddenly understanding. "So you hoard books then?"

This earned the cadet a sharp glare. "Do I look like a dumbass to you? I don't hoard anything. There's just not much to do out here other than eat people. I like books." He finished, not missing the flash of fear that crossed the woman's cherubic face.

"Calm the fuck down, it was just a joke. People move around too much for my tastes; I like my meals to not fight back." Levi chastised, already feeling a headache coming on. This is why he secluded himself from humans and dragons; both seemed to have unlimited amounts of stupidity at their disposal.

"Right…" She mumbled, trailing off awkwardly.

"So, anything else?"

"Hmm?"

He sighed. "Do you have any other questions?"

She blinked. "O-oh, let's see…" Petra put a finger to her chin, closing her amber eyes in concentration. "Can all dragons speak? Are you all sentient?"

"Not all of us. Most dragons can at least talk with each other, but others are either too stupid or too lazy to even bother trying to learn human language. And, before you ask, no, not all dragons can turn into people. Not many can, actually." Levi said casually, no actual arrogance found in his voice. It was akin to someone reading off a list; he was just stating facts.

"Variants…" Petra mumbled back, remembering when the first underground city had crumbled. Somehow, a dragon appeared right in the middle of Shiganshina, springing from the inside of the tunnels. Its enormous wings collapsed tunnel after tunnel, trapping almost all citizens inside the broken city under burning rubble before disappearing in a flash of silver. Afterwards, another variant dragon with gold scales collided with the connecting tunnel to Maria, opening up a hole for other dragons to fly through. That day, both Shiganshina and Maria were lost, leaving humanity to hide in the two remaining capital cities of Rose and Sina as well as their 'satellite towns' (condensed group of people that were used to attract dragons in towns that were heavily guarded).

Levi did not respond, a sour expression flickering across his face. He easily masked it with a turn of his head, moving to return his book to its proper place on the bookshelf. Taking his seat by the fire once again, he adjusted the cravat around his collar.

"Can you move your legs?"

Petra nodded at first, rising hesitantly to her feet. Looking down, she realized that her calves had been bandaged appropriately and that the burning she had once felt was gone. It seemed that Levi had taken care of her wounds during her sleep, much to her relief. The auburn-haired girl nodded again, more confidently, giving a warm smile.

"Thank you, Levi." She bowed before giving the salute of humanity. The dragon tipped his head marginally in response, stalking over to the wooden dining table. Taking a green cloak from the back of the chair, the dark-haired man looked at the young cadet expectantly. He held it out to her, face impassive.

"If you can walk that means you're well enough to go back home. It's tiring having to take care of a human." He explained, dark eyes trained to the woman. Petra took the cloak graciously, tying it around her shoulders with ease. Still… an almost melancholy feeling flooded her body. _This may be the last time I see him. _She realized, biting her lip. But, for some reason she couldn't pinpoint why exactly such a thought made her upset. Levi had been kind— in his own slightly rude way. He bandaged her wounds, took care of her while she was unconscious, and even answered all of her 'silly human' questions. In short, he was nicer than many people she had come into contact with in her platoon.

_Will I truly miss him? This monster— this man?_

Despite her ponderings, the honey-eyed girl was attentive enough to follow Levi out of the room, walking back through the winding tunnel. Eventually, they made it to the mouth of the cave where Levi motioned for the young cadet to move away.

"It's too dangerous to walk back; I'll fly you to the Trost tunnels. You can find your way back home from there, right?" He questioned, crossing his arms. Petra nodded quickly. In moments the cave was bathed in silver light, the sound of bones shifting and cracking once again filling the silence. Where the dark-haired man once stood was now the large figure of a dragon, silver eyes narrowed to slits.

_Get on. _The dragon rumbled, crouching down to allow the woman to climb onto his back. She hesitated for a moment, trying to not look at his talons or too-sharp teeth. Instead, Petra focused on his scales, which reminded her fondly of the night sky. Getting on top of the five meter dragon was no easy task; after a few stumbles and a sharp cry of anger from Levi when she accidentally pulled on a loose scale, the young cadet managed to climb on, situating herself in the middle of two spikes that sprouted from his spine.

_If you don't want to fall off you'll find something to grab. _He warned, giving the girl a moment to collect her bearings. Petra quickly grabbed the dark spike ahead of her, wrapping her arms around it. With a low growl the dragon trotted forward, uncurling his leathery wings with every step. Once outside, the beast took off without warning, leaving the girl to clamber for purchase against his dark scales.

There was an annoyed huff. _I told you to hold on, idiot._

"S-sorry!" The orange-haired girl yelled back, straining to be heard over the sound of the rushing wind. The air stung against her cheeks but eventually, Petra opened her eyes to see the same starry sky from her dream. The lights flickered in an almost ethereal manner, causing the girl to reach out one hand and close it around a star. The light slipped through her fingers, but the feeling of freedom was back, being so close to the stars. Head tipped back, Petra focused her attention on the beautiful night air instead of the destruction and chaos that she knew rested on the ash-ridden ground. Swallowing gasps of air, she let out a bell-like laugh, reaching for the stars yet again.

_What the hell are you doing? _Levi suddenly snapped, turning his head back to look at the girl. His onyx eyes widened marginally at the sight of the young cadet laughing with her head tipped back, fingers sweeping against the stretching darkness.

"It feels like I can almost touch the stars from here. It's… exhilarating!" She explained, returning her hands to her sides. The dragon gave what could only be described as a confused look.

_I knew humans were weird, but this is ridiculous. _He chided. It was impossible to touch the stars. Not even dragons could fly that high; yet, the image of her happy expression, wide honey eyes, and gentle fingers wouldn't leave his mind. Inwardly, he clenched his jaw, steeling his gaze forward. Dreams were for humans.

The flight to the abandoned Trost tunnels took only a few minutes, but by the time Petra's feet hit the ground, she felt as if hours had gone by. Despite the feeling of breathlessness and the night air that still tickled her lungs, the desire to fly remained. Running a hand through her messy locks, the auburn-haired girl reached for the cloak with the other. Levi immediately shook his head.

_Keep it. I've got enough scales. _

A light blush dusted her features as she nodded, allowing the fabric to fall against her shoulders yet again. Taking one last look at the placated beast, the young cadet made a split-second decision to run up and hug the dragon. She wrapped her arms around his muzzle, blushing darker.

"A-ah, thank you, Levi. Maybe we'll see each other again, someday?"

The dragon did not respond but allowed the woman to hug him, a strange feeling overtaking his cold flesh. Perhaps he did feel some sadness in seeing this puny, insignificant human leave, for whatever reason. But, it did no good to grow attached to anything— especially things that were fragile, like humans. Pulling back, Petra gave one final smile before ducking into the well, a brilliant flash of orange and green against the dark.

_Maybe… _He replied once the girl was out of sight. Eventually, the briefest of smiles crossed his maw.

* * *

Her return to the platoon was with little fan-fare. While most did not question her explanation of escaping from one of the fallen tunnels, she could feel her superior officer's eyes upon her with suspicion. However, the days slowly bled back to their usual monotony inside the barracks. There was the usual early morning wake-up, training, lunch, and eventual studies in the history and biology of dragons. Now being somewhat acquainted to a live dragon's actual appearance, she found herself absorbing the information more easily.

And so, her life returned to its normal chaos. There were no missions slated for the week after the ambush, while all surviving cadets took the break as a celebration. Parties were held (none of which she attended), songs were sung, and slowly, some jubilation returned to the trainees despite the heavy burdens of death.

It seemed as if Levi had never existed; that there was no dragon with a crude tongue and a hatred of clutter and dirtiness. She could almost believe that her past days were nothing but a dream, that is, if she didn't have the cloak he had given her. The green cloak, worn with age and fraying at the sides was something that she added to her uniform for warmth and comfort. It was the third day back from the Trost tunnels when she noticed the faint imprint of wings upon each other, one black and the other white.

The insignia of the Survey Corps.

However, her surprise only continued to mount as the dragon appeared in front of her one morning during training, lips curled into a frown. The four words that he spoke were the last she ever expected him to utter.

"I need your help."

* * *

A/N: Levi totally hoards books XD Anyway, hope this chap was enjoyable and I'll see you guys next time!

_**Review? **_Dragon!Levi approves :P

-Isis


	3. Chapter 3- Death Sentence

Playlist for this chapter:

_Big Bad Wolf- Walk the Moon_

_On Your Wings- Iron and Wine_

_Gods & Monsters- Lana Del Ray_

_Bad Intentions- Digital Daggers_

* * *

Chapter 3- Death Sentence

.

.

The words are bitter on his tongue— corroded, like metal. It slithers disgustingly through his barred teeth as he stands in front of the short cadet girl, feeling the first few drops of artificial rain against his forehead. Levi grimaces; he has never been one to ask for help, never one to want it (in fact, he hates needing help almost as much as he hates water). He sees the barest tug of a smile on the girl's lips before she gives a serious look, planting both hands on her hips. The other cadets around them pay the two little mind; perhaps it is because they are slightly hidden, sandwiched between the wooden cabins that make up the barracks or perhaps it is because the others just don't give a shit.

Levi leans toward the latter.

"So, why should _I_ help you?" She replies, an undertone of arrogance seeping into her words.

The dragon pauses, cold eyes narrowed. _That brat! She has no respect for her elders— wait, what? _He quickly shakes his head. _No, what's worse is that I helped her and now she dares to talk back—_

"Uh, Levi… I was just joking. Of course I'll help you!" She grins, holding out a hand as a sign of peace. She realized immediately that Levi had taken the joke seriously— too seriously. She could practically see his pupils narrowing to slits. The cadet had only wanted to tease the dragon a bit; he had done enough of that to her back at his cave. She didn't expect him to actually be that gullible!

The dark-haired man mutters something unintelligible under his breath (probably a curse directed at her, Petra notes), but shakes her hand anyway just as the irrigation systems roar to life, sprinkling water from above. The underground city's aqueducts churned to life as the excess water ran through its sloping pipes, taking the life-giving, artificial rain where it was needed more: the residential areas.

Suddenly, all cadets turned to the roaring voice of Keith Shadis from the four speakers, which were situated on the north, south, east, and west sides of camp. "Attention, all cadets of the one-hundred and third training squad. Today is the day of reckoning; today, you will become true soldiers. Whether you join the Survey Corps, Garrisons, or Military Police, remember that it is all for the glory of humanity! That is all. Be ready to decide by nightfall." And with those final parting words, the speakers died, leaving an eerie silence to encompass the camp.

Petra had actually forgotten all about graduation; from her encounter with Levi to the suspicious looks from certain squad leaders, it was a whirlwind of days that eventually culminated to meeting the dragon again. She had placed sixth in the class, with her other friends, Auruo Bossard, Erd Ginn, and Gunter Schultz also placing. Auruo, a man with an already too-inflated ego was ranked fifth, much to Petra's chagrin. Erd Ginn had managed to place fourth in class due to his stoic, level-headed nature and natural ability as a soldier and loved to rub it in Auruo's face. Gunter made up the rear with eighth place, though he was just as skilled as the rest.

Turning to Levi, the cadet pointed to one of the cabins. "Let's talk in there, before Commander Keith sees you. While you don't stand out now, he'll definitely ask why you're not wearing the standard-issued uniform."

The dragon clicked his tongue in annoyance but followed the auburn-haired girl into the nearest cabin wordlessly. The wooden door swung open with ease, revealing a single common-place room with about a dozen unmade bunks. Levi wrinkled his nose at the mess; there were cobwebs crawling up the ceiling, discarded clothes and sheets scattered across the room, and the floor was covered in layers of dust. _How filthy, _he thought to himself, nor even trying to hide his look of disgust. Petra quickly searched the room for towels before giving a hum of approval at finding two unused ones and an old, tucked away uniform from under one of the bunks.

"Sorry, but I think this is the only spare the barracks have. It might be a bit big—"

Levi swiped the towel and change of clothes, giving a gruff thanks in return. He stalked over to the communal bathroom (a shudder racked his frame at the thought of a dozen soldiers shuffling into the dirt-grimed place) that was attached to the cabin, closing the door roughly behind him. Luckily, there was no one inside and he quickly changed. He cursed at the fabric once it was on, especially at the jacket. All the articles of clothing, including the pants, shirt, and jacket (luckily, the boots fit relatively well— and while the buckles were annoying, he managed to put them on correctly) were too big, dwarfing his already small stature.

"I better not have to wear this shit for long." The dark-haired man grumbled once he returned to the common-room. Petra had to contain her giggles at the sight of the dragon-man in too big clothing. The orange leather jacket, which should have stopped at his ribs, was down to his waist, there was an obvious bulge in his boots where he had to roll up his pants, and the only part of him that reminded her of the clean-freak dragon that she knew was his cravat, which stubbornly clung to his collar. All in all, it was an amusing scene. Levi ignored the woman's obvious delight at his predicament with a sharp glare.

"Take me to Erwin Smith. He's a skinny brat with messy blonde hair and annoyingly blue eyes. I met him when he was a cadet, so he may be dead but—" He started, only to be interrupted by Petra.

"W-wait, you don't mean _the _Erwin Smith?"

He blinked before responding in an acidic manner. "No, his brother. Yes, unless there are two Erwin Smiths running around; in that case, take me to the less annoying one."

"We'll be seeing him soon, actually." She supplied.

"Why is that?"

The cadet gave a small smile. "He's the leader of the Survey Corps."

Levi laughed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

Shuffling to a near deserted area of the training field once the irrigation system had run its course (which had been a difficult task, considering that Auruo, Erd, and Gunter were normally attached to her hip), the two waited until nightfall. They spent most of the time 'chatting,' meaning that Petra did most of the talking while Levi listened somewhat attentively. His cold eyes never left hers, but his expression and monotone replies made her wonder if he had really listened at all. He did, however, nod every now and then, perched on a tree stump while Petra spoke fondly of her childhood and her father, amber orbs alight with memories.

"He's a good man. He didn't want me to become a cadet — I'm an only child and he knew that I wanted to join the Survey Corps. I write to him often, but I feel like he babies me too much. I'm nineteen, and I've actually had one assisted dragon kill so far. Err, sorry… that was probably offensive."

Levi waved away her apology. "No, it was fine. I kill other dragons all the time."

Petra nodded, a question suddenly springing up in her head. "Oh, I almost forgot— it's about the cloak you gave me."

"What about it?" He replied, crossing his legs.

"Well, I noticed the faint insignia of the Survey Corps and I was wondering how you uh, got it." She finished sheepishly. There was a long pause as Levi stood, lips curled into a frown. Before he could respond, the voice of Keith Shadis bellowed out.

At the sound of the heavy speakers, they followed the rush of cadets to the stage situated in the middle of camp. Nervous whispers and even a few cheers echoed across the barracks as three men walked across the stage. The leaders of the Garrisons, Military Police, and the Survey Corps stood an arm's length apart, giving the salute of humanity.

The cadets immediately followed, creating distinct rows where it used to be only a sea of people. Silence passed over the crowd until the blonde man in the middle walked forward, blue eyes trained to a particular person in the back of the group.

He spoke, voice even and cold. "I am Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps. Tonight, I will be asking for those who are prepared to give up their lives for the glory of humanity. I am not here to lie. The likelihood of surviving even a year in the Survey Corps is low; however, if it will bide others more time, if it will take humanity one step closer to killing all dragons, if it will make it so we will not have to hide underground for our entire lives, if it will give us freedom, than one life doesn't seem like that poor of a trade. Those who would take up their swords for the sake of humanity, I ask you now to step forward now."

Petra caught the eyes of the rest of her friends as they stood still, letting the swarm of cadets pass them. Levi remained beside her, fingers balled into fists. She couldn't tell if he was angry or just focused— his usual apathetic expression remained fixed, but she could see that his frown was deeper, harsher now. Eventually, the swarm of people left, leaving only about a dozen cadets standing in the fray.

A small chuckle escaped the Commander's lips. "That's good; I thought there'd be even less this time. Alright, everyone move to the side; we'll hand out uniforms and take you to the Survey Corps' camp. Thank you." He finished, taking the stairs stiffly on the right of the platform and disappearing behind a crimson curtain.

* * *

It was around midnight when both Levi and Petra were ushered into Commander Erwin's office, each wearing the wing-adorned uniform of the Survey Corps. Levi's had been hemmed slightly, but it was definitely a better fit than the borrowed uniform that the cadets wore. Inside the study there was only the blonde man at the end of a rectangular table, whose blue eyes shone near silver in the light cast by the candles. They left a dark shadow on one side of his face, making the man seem somber and imposing.

"It's been a while, Levi." He finally spoke, the briefest of smiles passing his lips.

A smirk made its way onto the dragon's face. "Yeah, it has. So, you're planning to kill _all _dragons now?"

Erwin immediately turned to Petra, face impassive. Levi sighed. "It's alright, she knows."

There was a hint of surprise in the man's eyes, but he quickly shook his head, holding out a hand. "I see… I am Erwin Smith; while you probably already know this, it's not really in my nature to be rude, especially to one of my soldiers."

Petra stood ramrod straight, shaking the man's hand tightly. "Y-yes! I am Petra Ral. I look forward to working under you, sir." She gave the salute of humanity, turning only to see that the dark-haired man beside her had erupted into a sudden, uncharacteristic fit of laughs.

"W-what?" She spluttered nervously, blushing. Did she do something wrong? Erwin remained unabashed, as if the dragon's burst of laughter wasn't strange. Eventually, Levi managed to reel in his laughs, expression turning calm once more.

"How the hell did you become a commander, Erwin? All I can remember is a stringy brat who was better at screaming in fear and fainting than fighting actual dragons."

"I've changed, Levi. Both physically and mentally; that lost boy in the woods in nothing but a ghost now." Erwin responded, eyes focused once again.

"Well, that's a shame. I quite liked bullying the little shithead…" He trailed off, turning to Petra. Somehow, the girl had gotten distracted by the windows in the room, which gave a perfect view of the moon and its surrounding stars.

"Oi, pay attention, Petra. It's about what I need help with." He commanded, tapping her on the shoulder. The former cadet squeaked out an apology before returning her attention to the pair.

"You need help?" The blonde commander asked incredulously.

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'm a dragon, not a god. Anyway, it's all your fault, Petra."

"Why? What did I do?" She cried, tired of the dragon-man's teasing. He was probably just exaggerating; Levi himself had said he enjoyed teasing people.

"That dragon you escaped from fucking snitched on me. He saw us leave the cave 'cause I wasn't careful enough. Anyway, it's pretty shitty but dragons aren't supposed to interact with humans— other than to eat them. I was supposed to go to the Council, but there was no way in hell I would do that. It's just a group of wrinkled old reptiles who cling to dying dogmas."

"Isn't running away going to make things worse?" The auburn-haired girl questioned, feeling the stirrings of guilt in her stomach. While Levi didn't need to help her and had done so on his own free will, she couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for his troubles.

"Shit no. The penalty for breaking any of the laws is death."

* * *

A/N: Hey look, a plot XD How will our darling dragon!Levi evade the Council of Dragons and not reveal his true nature? I guess you guys will see :P

Yah, and whether it's Auruo/Olou or Erd/Eld or Erwin/Irvin I hope you guys don't mind that I took the liberty and picked the spelling that I preferred ^^' And I totally feel Levi's pain w/ clothing; I'm about 4 ft. 11 and everything's too long— especially pants D: I imagine that in the SNK universe, Levi probably has to have his pants and stuff tailored (considering how tall everyone else is) XD Also, yes, I know that Eren's group was the one-hundred and fourth squad (so yes, the one-hundred and third wasn't a typo).

_**Review?** _*gives the salute of humanity*

-Isis


	4. Chapter 4- Bloodlust

Track List:

Levi's theme (piano version)

Gone Too Long- Churchill

Running Up That Hill- Placebo

* * *

Chapter 4- Bloodlust

.

.

After their discussion with Erwin Smith, Levi and Petra were shuffled to separate tents, finding that the new sleeping arrangements (at least for Petra) were worse than before. The Survey Corps was the least funded of the three military groups, which was why unlike the cadet's living quarters, the recon members were stuffed in tents that squeezed about four people and provided only dusty knapsacks to sleep on.

Begrudgingly, and with the sound of cicadas ringing sharply in her ears, the auburn-haired girl did her best to stumble through the dark, using the dim light of the lantern to set her sleeping bag on the slim amount of available space. With the lantern's flame turned low, Petra closed her eyes, finding that sleep came easier to her than expected.

She dreamed again of a certain dark-scaled dragon whose onyx eyes stared curiously at her.

_A strange human indeed..._ The voice murmured, before her dream turned into a lucid stream of colors and sounds.

Elsewhere, Levi found himself growing restless. After nearly a decade of solitude, away from both humans and dragons, he was finding it difficult to sleep in such a cramped space. He was tempted to storm into Erwin's cushiony cabin-like quarters and demand his own room (he was a dragon, damnit! Not some human soldier!), but decided against it, knowing that it would be more effort than it was worth. Closing his eyes, the dragon-man tried to sleep, thoughts plagued by certain... images.

Scenes he had hoped to forget.

_Screams. Blood on the ground. Green cloaks covered in soot and ash. A man's hand reaching from under the fallen trunk of a tree. His final whispers, curses spilling from his lips.  
_  
Despite the warmth his own dragon blood gave him and the barrier the nylon tent gave to the outside wind, Levi felt a shudder wrack his frame as he fell into a cold, dreamless sleep. Under it, the primal urge to kill seeped like poison into his veins.

* * *

"Hey, newbie, it's time to wake up—"

The stranger's words were cut as Levi's hand reflexively grabbed the man's throat, grey eyes narrowed. He flung him to the ground before the soldier had time to react, a low rumble emanating from his chest. It took him a few good minutes to realize that the stranger was not a threat, though his hands lingered against the man's throat as he reluctantly pulled away, a frown twisting his features.

"...It's stupid shit like this that really pisses me off."

The wide-eyed soldier scrambled to his feet, fear evident in his expression. "I-I'm sorry, but Commander Smith told me to come get you. He wants you to come to his office after breakfast." He stammered before bolting out of the tent, nearly tripping out of the flap on his way out.

"Shitty brat..." Levi muttered, thinking of both the stupid soldier and Erwin. There was a coldness in the Commander's eyes that hadn't been there the last time he had seen the blonde and he didn't know if he liked it. There was something about his demeanor now that reminded Levi too much of a dragon.

Passing through the field of grey tents, a series of pained cries caught his attention. At the end of the row of tents was the Infirmary, where splotches of blood and bandages peppered the ground. Through the open flap he could see numerous soldiers in different states of illness twisting in their cots. One cot was draped in white, locks of orange hair spilling from under the blood-stained sheet. With a grimace Levi passed the Infirmary, just catching the frantic motion of a woman with dark brown hair and glasses.

Their eyes met for a millisecond before the woman let out a screech of joy, shoving the bandages and scissors into the hands of another doctor. "Levi! Is that really you? You haven't changed a bit!" She immediately threw her arms around the short man, happy tears streaming down her face.

"Get off me, shitty glasses." The dragon growled, forcibly removing the woman's hands which had stopped to inspect his cravat as if he were only a phantom and would disappear under her gaze.

"Oh right, the personal space issues! Sorry, sorry!" She jeered, taking a step back from the volatile dragon. A lopsided grin formed on her face at the sight of his Survey Corp cloak.

"So you're on our side now? Cool! Does that mean I can experiment on you—"

A rough kick to her abdomen stopped her words, causing the woman to let out a sharp cry of pain, clutching her stomach. "T-that was mean, Levi!"

Levi sighed. "Get up, Hanji. I didn't kick you that hard. Anyway, I've got to go see the shitty brat; he's got something to tell me."

He walked past the kneeling woman, not bothering to turn back to look at the stunned soldiers who had rushed to Hanji's side. She waved them off easily, brushing off specks of dust from her pants as she stood.

"Shitty brat…? He can't possibly mean Erwin!?" She exclaimed, returning to the tent. It was fine enough that she had seen him; she'd get to do an experiment on the dragon… eventually.

Unbeknownst to the scientist-turned doctor, her ranting of experiments and procedures had unburied another one of the dragon's many memories. A shudder wracked his frame as he walked further away from the Infirmary tent, the scent of blood heavy in his nostrils. His vision swayed until he had to plant his feet firmly in the ground, running a warm hand over his brow. He was burning up.

"Not now…" He cursed, steeling himself forward despite the wave of vertigo that threatened to knock him over. The tents blurred into subtle shades of green as he stumbled into a group of rowdy soldiers. One roughly pushed against his chest, causing the shorter man to fall backwards, into the supporting pole of the nearest tent. He caught himself then, feeling the nails in his hands turning to talons.

"Levi?" A feminine voice called, revealing a certain auburn-haired soldier. She had a knapsack over her shoulder, a worried expression twisting her cherubic features.

"Go away!" Levi barked, stumbling away from the girl. With a frown, Petra followed undeterred, noticing that the dragon was barely aware of her presence, or anything, for that matter. It seemed that he was going towards the Commander's lodgings, but stopped at the side of the wooden cabin. His breathing was heavy as he slumped against the façade of the building, silver eyes bleary and unfocused.

"Levi… are you alright? Levi? I'm going to get Commander Smith!" Petra's voice drifted into his ears but his conscience was elsewhere. Slowly, a series of memories played before his vision like a reel, all other sound and noise deafened by the pounding of his thoughts.

* * *

_A white-washed room. Cold floors. Metal gurneys the size of dining tables. An array of surgical tools. Faces covered by surgical masks._

"_You are the first of a perfect generation, Levi. With you, dragons will rule both the skies and land. Be proud of your heritage; for you will bring about the destruction of mankind."_

"_Why do I look human, then? Why am I like the things you want me to kill? Why don't I look like you, father?"_

"_Shh… it's time to sleep, son. Those answers will only slow you down. When you wake up you will be the perfect killing machine. And that is all that matters."_

* * *

The man woke with a start, grey eyes scanning his surroundings for any signs of danger. But the white rooms were gone, replaced with a sleepy, rolling field. He felt something soft under him, something other than grass. Looking up, he saw the sleeping face of Petra, whose lap he was currently resting against. Somehow, a strange feeling erupted in his gut, one that he hadn't been privy to in decades. A feeling that had only appeared when he formed bonds with humans.

_How annoying…_

"Oi, Petra." He started, only to notice the towering shadow before them. Erwin Smith rested against the wooden cabin, blue eyes sharp and calculating. A heavy frown marred his features.

"Are you alright, Levi?" His voice betrayed his motives; the question lying underneath it rang clear in his words.

Grunting, the short man stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping soldier. Petra muttered something in her sleep, but her eyes remained closed, back pressed against the cabin. For a moment, Levi even paused to stare, but shook his head; emotions were the reason he was in this fucking mess.

"I'm fine, Erwin. Nothing like that _incident _will happen again. Now, what the fuck do you want?" He muttered, obediently following the taller man into the cabin.

Inside, he saw that Hanji Zoe was also in attendance, a lopsided smile plastered on her face.

"Levi! I've been trying to convince Erwin to let me experiment on you, but he keeps saying no! Tell him you're fine with it!"

"I'm not." He deadpanned, turning to the blonde-haired man. "Well, what do you want?"

The Commander sighed. "Curt and brash as ever, I see. We need your help. In a week we will be setting off into dragon territory. We are going to a dragon's den to regain much needed supplies. With you entering it first, we can possibly halve the casualty rate. Help us, help humanity."

He didn't have to think for a second on his response.

"I'll help you little shits. Just get me a better tent." He grinned, grabbing the brunette woman's arm.

"I'll answer any of your questions, but no invasive crap. No needles, no knives. Got it?" His eyes darkened as he glared dangerously at the scientist, voice leaving no room for argument. Hanji nodded excitedly, nearly jumping for joy.

"Whoo! A dragon I can talk to! You'll be much more interesting than Grendel, my latest experiment!

"Sometimes I regret saving you and Erwin from that damn forest." Levi admitted, stepping out of the cabin before either could respond. Seeing that Petra was still asleep, he cursed, looking down at the girl.

"Damn brat needs to be careful. No wonder she waltzed into a fucking dragon's den." He glowered, unfastening his cloak. In one fluid motion he placed it over her like a blanket before briskly walking away.

Inside the cabin, the atmosphere between the two officers darkened. Hanji sighed, resting a hand against a table filled with graphs and charts.

"Will he be okay with this sort of mission? What if he loses control before?"

"We have to trust that it won't happen. If it does… we'll have no choice but to kill him." Erwin responded coldly, eyes scanning the map before him. Levi would either be their salvation or their end. He sincerely hoped for the former.

"You wouldn't actually kill Levi, would you? Even after all he's done for us?"

The Commander did not respond.

* * *

_Inside the Castle of Dragons…_

A golden dragon with blue eyes stepped through the immaculate throne room, bowing its spiked head. A low rumble escaped its throat, wings folded in a sign of respect. A dragon behind a metal curtain rumbled back, appearance obscured by the heavy drapery.

"Report."

The golden dragon responded easily, a feminine voice reverberating through the marble room. "Levi's location is still unknown, as is the Coordinate."

"I see… Annie Leonhardt, I trust this task to you and the other shifters. Find Levi and the Coordinate, alive. You cannot return to the castle until you have done so."

"I understand, sir." She rumbled back, shape shifting into the form of a teenage girl with blonde hair and piercing cobalt eyes. The insignia of the Military Police could be seen on the back of her leather jacket.

* * *

P.S. Grendel was the demon from Beowulf. The actual dragon in the story is never given a name, but I like the name Grendel so… XD

Sorry that this chap took so long to write and yet is so short; next chap should be full of action at least, so stay tuned! And I've got the plot down as well, so no worries :P

_**Review?**_

-Isis


End file.
